


Between Ancient Runes and Herbology

by msmerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, F/M/F, Filthy, Kink-tober 2019, Library Sex, Multi, Poor Theo wants to study, Smut, library kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin
Summary: Theo's revision is interrupted one too many times by a secret tryst between the stacks. Time in the library will never be the same when they invite him to join in.





	Between Ancient Runes and Herbology

**Author's Note:**

> written for The Restricted Sections Kink-Tober 2019
> 
> Prompt: Library Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Right there! I’m so close... _Pansy_—ugh!”

“Shh!”

Theo knew he shouldn’t be listening—_really_, he did.

But… technically it was their fault for shagging in the library wasn’t it?

It all started weeks ago now. He had gone to the library to finish revising his Potions essay and sat at the table he always did—the single person desk hidden between where the Herbology books ended and Ancient Runes began. He’d come to think of this as _his_ desk. It had the perfect view out onto the castle grounds from the floor to ceiling window at the end of the aisle and got just enough light he didn’t need to use the desklamps that tended to give him migraines.

He’d found it during his second year and had yet to find another spot in this library that was as conducive to working as that particular desk.

Of course, that was before they’d showed up into his little study nook—breaking the silence with little moans and tantalising whispers.

When he’d first heard it, he almost snapped his quill in half from shock and spent the next half an hour trying to ignore the painful throb of desire in his cock as he attempted to focus on the words he’d scrawled on his parchment instead of how bloody hot it sounded.

Curiosity got the better of him the second time he’d overheard them, and he peeked through the stacks and nearly came undone by who he saw. Granger, leaned back against the shelf, her chest heaving, the crown of curls frizzing beyond control, and between her thighs a friend he’d known since he was in nappies—Pansy.

If he was a better man, he would have felt bad about unzipping his pants and wanking to them, but Theo never claimed to be good—beside, they wouldn’t be shagging in the library if they didn’t want _someone_ to see, right?

And so it began. Twice a week for nearly two months now, Theo would excuse himself from lunch, hurry to the library, settle into _his_ desk, and wait for the show. Wait to watch, to listen to Granger come undone on Pansy’s wicked mouth or fingers before she’d return the favor.

And today was no different.

Casting one glance over his shoulder, Theo made sure no one was coming down his aisle before he leaned on the bookcase, his hand curled around the edge of the shelf as the other began to palm his already hard cock through his trousers. He leaned down, peering through the cracks in the shelves to catch a glimpse.

Pansy was standing beside Granger, her black hair pulled back in a low ponytail that barely brushed her shoulders. Her robes were already on the floor beside Granger’s, a mix of black, green, and crimson that looked so bloody inviting it even made Theo want to join in.

“Like that, Granger?” Pansy purred into Hermione’s ear, her rouged lips brushing against the shell of Hermione’s ear.

Hermione swallowed thickly, as if struggling with the simplest actions, as she gripped the shelf behind her. “Y-yes.”

Theo made quick work of the button and zip on his trousers before his hand slipped beneath the band of his shorts, he let out a low hiss as his hand curled around his cock, squeezing the head to prevent himself from coming just yet. They’d just begun, and history told him they were far from over. He’d be damned if he wasted blowing his load so early.

Bending over to peek between the lower shelves, Theo had to bite back a groan when everything below their hips came into view.

Hermione’s skirt was flipped up and tucked into the waistband, providing him a perfect view of her pretty shaved cunt. Her knickers were around her knees, precariously hanging on to her stockings as Pansy’s glistening fingers moved in and out of her body, her thumb stroking across the swollen bud of her clit like a harpist plucking a string.

Theo didn’t need to see their faces to know they were kissing, the wet sound of their lip lock muffling Granger’s breathy gasps. Theo didn’t understand how the two women had found each other—Merlin only knew what finally made years of sexual tension boil over—but he was so bloody glad to reap the benefits of their unusual pairing.

His hand slide down his cock in a slow firm stroke before he began to match his tempo to Pansy’s hand, and when Granger’s knees began to quake—a tell-tale sign of her oncoming orgasm—Theo lost all semblance of reason.

His balls tightened, the snapping coil of his own release tensing every muscle in his body, and before he could stop it, he felt his cock pulse as he spilled his seed all over the various texts on lake-based plant life.

“_Granger!_” he groaned, leaning his head against the cold wooden oak of the shelf, letting the edge dip into his brow as he pumped himself through his orgasm, milking every last drop out of his cock as he thrust his hips forward involuntarily.

He was so lost in the sea of the fantasies swirling behind his closed eyes he didn’t hear them coming until it was too bloody late.

“Theo?”

A chill ran down his spine, and before Theo could so much as put his cock away, he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around, pinning him to the bookshelf.

Pansy stood before him, dark eyes still blown wide with lust. Her hand was on his shoulder—the very one that had been burried deep in Granger’s cunt moments earlier—and Theo could smell the sweet musk of sex still clinging to her skin. “Theodore Aurelius Nott, were you wanking?”

Hermione stood a few feet behind Pansy, her cheeks highlighted in a deep crimson that made her even more fucking beautiful than normal. Her skirt was back in place, but Theo could tell she was fighting her own needs as she rubbed her thighs together impatiently.

“I… uh…” His eyes flickered between the two women, trying to think of something—_anything_—that could explain why he still had his half-hard cock in his hand, but his mind kept coming up blank, as if shocked into a state of stupor by getting caught.

Pansy let out a low laugh as she drew her hand back from his shoulder, and she crossed her arms over her modest bosom, her painted lips pursing. She glanced over her shoulder to Hermione before looking back at him, a glint of wickedness to her gaze that was previously missing. “If you wanted to join us, all you had to do was _ask._”

_Wait… what?!_

His cock twitched in his palm, and he blinked, trying to make sense of the words his friend had just spoken. Had she just— no, she didn’t... did she? Was she— but that would mean—

“Granger, come here.” Pansy beckoned for Hermione with a quick wave of her hand, and Hermione approached slowly until she was just inside Pansy’ orbit. Pansy reached out and pulled Hermione in front of her, pressing the petite witch against her front as she drug her hands down her lover’s side. “We figured you’d be brave enough to join in eventually, didn’t we Granger?”

“Mhmm.” Hermione pressed her lips together, nodding shyly up at Theo.

“I was starting to think you might be playing for the other team, but clearly…” Pansy drug her eyes down to Theo’s cock, a smirk tugging up the corner of her lips before her eyes snapped back up to his face. “I was wrong.”

Theo fingers flexed around his cock, and he bit the inside of his lip. He was an eighteen-year-old wizard; he knew his refractory period was impressive, but the fact that his cock was _already_ starting to swell back to life was a fucking miracle.

“Why don’t you show him your cunt, Granger?” Pansy turned her head, nuzzling her nose against Hermione’s throat.

Hermione squeaked, her eyes widening and she turned her head towards her love and quickly whispered in her ear.

“It’s only fair he makes you come since he got off watching me finger you, love,” Pansy cooed, one arm curling around Hermione’s waist as the other lifted to pet against her cheek. “Besides, Theo is more than willing to help. Aren’t you Theo?”

“Merlin, yes,” Theo breathed as he tucked himself back into his shorts.

Hermione looked back at him, lips parted as a little puffs of air slipped from her, and she gave them both a nod before she dropped her hands to the hem of her skirt and slowly—ever so slowly—lifted it up to expose her cunt to him.

Theo bit back a curse and began to thank the old gods. Her knickers were gone, and he couldn’t find it in himself to wonder where they went as he took the two steps that separated him from the witches and sunk down to his knees in front of them.

“Are you sure, Granger?” Theo looked up, waiting for confirmation as his hands hovered over her ankles, not daring to touch her until he’d heard her consent.

Hermione gently tucked her skirt into itself, fingers manipulating the fabric until it was secure. “Gods, yes. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

His hand curled around her socked legs, adjusting her stance before they slid up her thighs, across the creamy expanse of her thighs and coming to rest at her hips. He leaned forward and buried himself between her thighs.

She smelt just as he’d imagined—all woman, musky, sweet and delicious. If he could bottle this scent, he’d make millions selling it to lonely, horny wizards. His nose nudged gently against her swollen clit as his tongue swept across her entrance, collecting as much of her nectar as he could.

“_Fuck,”_ he swore as against her cunt. She’d tasted better than he’d imagined. It was no wonder Pansy couldn’t keep her mouth off this delectable little pussy. If Theo had Hermione, he’d never let her wear knickers again just so he had access to her cunt as much as humanly possible.

“Tastes good, doesn’t she, Theo?” Pansy let out a breathy little laugh.

“So bloody good,” Theo agreed before nuzzling further into Hermione’s thighs, his fingers curled into her hips, thumbs stroking over the jut of her hip bones as he set to work. He wanted to make her come, but more importantly, he wanted more of the taste of her on his tongue.

“Ugh! _Theeeo_.”

His name sounded like the world’s best song on her tongue, and it only seemed to drive home the urge to bring her as much pleasure as possible. He felt a set of hands wind into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp, but he didn’t dare look up to see who it was.

His cock throbbed painfully against his thigh, pulsing with need for another release, and his hand dropped from Hermione’s hip to rub it into submission as his tongue slipped inside her core, fucking her with his tongue.

“Do you want to fuck her, Theo?”

Stars, moons and galaxies above only fucking knew how _badly_ Theo wanted just that. Pulling back from Hermione’s exquisite cunt, Theo nodded. Pansy had unbuttoned Hermione’s blouse, and he watched hungrily as she plucked and twisted the hardened peaks of her nipples encouragingly.

“Fuck yes.”

Pansy smiled down to him, and she pressed a sweet kiss against Hermione’s cheek before gently easing her lover off her body. “On your hands and knees, love,” she purred to Hermione as she began to shimmy from her own knickers, letting the lacey scrap of cloth hit the floor.

Hermione scrambled quickly to comply, dropping before Theo, and she crawled closer closer across the scratchy carpet on her knees. “Can I… can I kiss him?”

_Could she?! Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…._

Pansy hummed in amusement, dark eyes peering down at the pair as she walked closed. She reached out and brushed one hand across the top of Hermione’s head reverently, and the other stroked against Theo’s jaw, as if debating the merits of allowing them to kiss before she answered with a single nod of her head.

Hermione wasted no time second guessing Pansy’s answer as she practically launched herself into Theo’s arms. Her mouth met his in a feverous kiss, all tongue and teeth and no pretense to anything sweet or romantic. This was purely about _need,_ and Theo was more than willing to be exactly what she needed.

His hands moved under the back of her skirt, grabbing fistfuls of the delicious arse that had teased him for so many years now. He was sure there would be bruises there for days to come, but fuck if he didn’t care. He wanted her to remember this—to remember how good he was for days to come.

“Turn her over, Theo.” Pansy’s command broke their lip lock, and when Theo pulled back, Pansy had sunk down to the floor beside them, her legs already crudely parted, exposing her sodden cunt, and he felt the breath leave his lungs.

He’d never thought about Pansy _that_ way before.

How could he?

He’d grown up with the witch! She had always been _just Pansy_ until that summer she’d shown up to his house to swim with budding tits, and then suddenly she was Draco’s—which meant entirely off limits.

And then she wasn’t, but the war happened, and well… things like pretty witches seemed so inconsequential.

But now? Now here she was, with her legs parted in invitation, instructing him around the fucking library like a fucking goddess.

His hands loosened their hold on Hermione’s arse, and he spun her around until her back was against his front. He ran a hand down her spine, gently bending her at the waist until Hermione was poised just over her girlfriend’s dripping cunt.

Theo watched, drunk on the enticing visual in front of him as Hermione’s hands moved to push Pansy’ thighs wider as her mouth descended on her girlfriend. Soon Pansy’s little moans and gasps echoed around them.

This was a dream. It had to be a dream.

There was no fucking way he was watching and participating in their little bedroom games—was there?

“You better hurry and fuck her, Theo.” Pansy was leaning back on one elbow, her other hand wrapped in Hermione’s thick curls, holding them away from her face. “She’s _so_ needy for your cock, and I want to come on her face as you fuck her.”

Theo groaned, his fingers flexing against Hermione’s back. _If_ this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up again.

He flipped up the back of her skirt before pulling out his weeping cock once more. His knee nudged gently against Hermione’s, widening her stance and exposing more of her cunt to him before he rubbed the head of his cock through her dripping folds and notched himself at her entrance.

His hands curled around her hips, and he took a slow breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come, but before he could so much as move, Hermione took the initiative and sunk back into him.

“_Bloody fuck!”_

She was tight—impossibly so—and so fucking warm Theo thought he might die from sensory overload. His fingers curled against her jutting hips, finding the perfect spot to grip her before he pulled out and sunk into her eager cunt again.

Hermione’s moan was muffled against Pansy’s cunt, and the vibration of it seemed to only do wonders for Pansy because she flattened herself onto the floor, her eyes rolled shut.

The sight before him was enough to drive him to orgasm: Pansy spread wide, her hips canting against Granger’s mouth, and Granger’s pretty pink pussy wrapped around his cock. He was suddenly thankful for his inability to keep his hands off his dick earlier, because had he not already come, he likely wouldn’t have made it this long.

Theo started off slow, making sure the angle was just right before he increased his tempo, and soon the slap of Hermione’s arse against his pelvis echoed around them. He could feel her cunt quiver in preparation for a much-needed climax, and Theo bit his bottom lip, his grip tightening as he drove himself into her faster, harder, wanting to give the witch everything she needed.

“R-right there… right there, Granger!”

His eyes lifted where his cock sink into Hermione’s cunt, and he watched as Pansy arched off the floor, both hands fisted in Granger’s curls. He saw the moment the witch came apart, the sharp cry of completion spilling from her lips shortly before Hermione’s followed.

Her cunt squeezed him like a vice, so fucking tight and hot it was like she was trying to milk the come from his cock, and Theo gave in to the bliss. His cock swelled inside her as he came in pulsating throbs, and instinctively he kept snapping his hips against her, driving his seed deep into her body until pulling his cock out of her felt more pleasurable than he could bear.

Withdrawing from her, Theo let his cock smear a trail of come across her arse before he fell back on his haunches, his hands lifting to card through his sweat-slicked hair as he took gulps of air, trying to steady his heart.

Hermione was the first of the trio to move, slowly rising up on her knees to lean against the shelf beside them, her legs still spread. Theo could see his come dribble from her quim onto the carpet beneath them.

“Merlin… that was—”

“Fucking fun,” Pansy finished for him, slowly closing her parted thighs as she pushed herself up on her elbows, a wide smile spread across her lips, cheeks flushed pink. Her tongue pressed against her canine tooth as she drug her eyes across him before she turned to look pointedly at her love. “Next time, I get to fuck him, and you’ll ride his face?”

“_Next time!?_” Theo squeaked—actually fucking squeaked like a pre-pubescent boy—and had he not just been balls deep inside Granger’s epic cunt, he might actually be embarrassed. Instead, he quickly cleared his throat, tongue dragging across his dry lips.

“Yes, next time,” Hermione spoke up, a shy smile tugging up the corner of her lips. “Did you really think we only wanted you once?”

“Now that we know you’re interested, we have plenty of ideas to try out… if you’re amenable, of course,” Pansy said with a casual wave of her hand, as if discussing adding him to their sex life was as simple as tying one’s shoes. “Unless you’re not interested…”

“I’m interested! I’m very fucking interested,” Theo quickly interjected, his eyes widening as he looked between the witches who were beginning to giggle at his eagerness.

“Well, that’s good,” Pansy said with a small laugh as she pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled across the narrow space. When she sat between Hermione’s parted thighs, she leaned in, kissing the side of her girlfriend’s mouth before motioning for Theo to come join them. “I’ve always fancied having a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend.”

Theo shuffled beside Hermione, one hand slipping into the side of her curls as the other moved to stroke across Pansy’s back, a smirk tugging up the side of his lips as he watched the two witches kiss. “You were always a greedy little thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to Ravenslight for clutch beta'ing this little piece. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> until next time xx


End file.
